1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device, a control method of a control device, a server, and a network system.
2. Related Art
A network system (remote maintenance system) in which log data (monitor log and error log) is sent from a control device (client; a customer device being monitored) to a server (a monitoring server) is described in JP-A-2003-271238, for example.
In a network system having a server and a control device that is a client of the server connected over a network as described in JP-A-2003-271238, the server and control device exchange data by the control device sending a request to the server and the server returning a response to the request to the control device. For the server to control the control device to run a specific process at a specific time in such a network system, the server sends control data instructing executing the specific process as a response to a request received at a time near the specific time for running the specific process. In this event, however, a time lag may result between the specific time and the time when the control device actually runs the specific process due, for example, to a difference between the time when the control device sends the request and the specific time for running the process.